


Rub-a-dub-dub

by NotPennysBoat



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Bathtub, Dirty Talk, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Music, Praise Kink, Starlight Drive In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPennysBoat/pseuds/NotPennysBoat
Summary: Nothing is better than just relaxing in a bathtub filled with hot, purified water, together with the man you ... love?





	Rub-a-dub-dub

After having been gone for a whole goddamned week, the sole survivor of vault 111 had finally gotten back home to Starlight Drive In, to the small utopia he had built for his followers and the supporters of the Minute Men. Most people considered Sanctuary to be the main settlement and a working example of how the world has started changing for the better of humanity, but not Nate. Sanctuary was, literally, too close to home; filled with memories of the American dream that everyone used to aspire to, before the world turned to shit. His old house was off limits, and had remained untouched ever since he thawed. He used to go in there alone and spin the mobile above Shaun's crib.

He stood alone in the bathroom of the shack he had built himself, and even though it was a dog pile compared to what he used to live in, it was home. It felt like home. Less secure than what was 200 years ago, but felt like yesterday, less clean and shiny. His hand dipped into the hot water of the tub he had had some of the settlers help him fill up. It wasn't gross misuse of power, he thought, as he worked the hardest to make the world better, just like he did in his army days, and besides, it was only people that would happily volunteer he had let help him.

“Just don't let it get to your head,” a voice said from behind. Deacon stood in the door-less entrance to the small room filled with candles. “It works so well already, wouldn't wanna spoil it.”

“I think it's ok to ask a favour every now and again, considering how I've probably saved most their lives a few dozen times by now,” Nate said and rested against the edge of the tub.

Deacon was smirking and stepped fully into the room, and close up against Nate, his beloved fellow agent. Their lips met with calm sensuality, and Bullseye let out a pleased hum, as their bodies met with only towels between them. God he missed the softness of, well, everything from before. The wooden floor was prickly against his bare feet, the towels stung with stiffness against him, and the tub was cutting into his hand as it had been chipped after years of decay. But Dee, he was soft against his own battle hardened body. Somehow, the liar had managed to survive with barely any scrapes or scars, despite having been a part of a gang that was called UP Deathclaws. The name didn't exactly insinuate a calm life style, nor did the stories his partner had told him.

He ran his hands up the pale skin, over slight muscle of the stomach and a silky smooth chest. As they made their way up to the top, they met jet black hair, and tugged a bit in the well stuck wig. “Why are you wearing this?”

“I think it makes me look much more dashing and irresistible!” Deacon grinned into the others mouth, as his own hands rested on the hips of the sniper. “You want me to take it off?”

“No,” Nate sighed happily and rested their foreheads together. “I love it... it reminds me of when we met.”

“God, you're so sappy! Careful you don't start growing roots!” Deacon pretended to be slightly disgusted and let out a groan.

Nate leaned back a bit and just looked at him with a crooked brow. “Really? That's the best you can come up with?”

Deacon pulled him in again, smiling wide with a slightly embarrassed look to him. “What can I say, seeing you like this fries my brain, making it all mushy and shit.” He ground their hips together and achieved a small “ _hahh_ ” from the other man, before diving in to kiss his shoulders.

“Now who's all gushy, huh?” Nate asked and pushed his partner away, then continued to tug at the towel. “Get in,” he said softly, almost like a whisper, as he nodded towards the tub.

“You just had me shower before coming here, do you really think so little of me?” Deacon acted offended with a gasp and a hand to his chest. But he didn't need to be told twice to strip before his soldier. Swiftly he whipped off his towel, wiggled his butt before Nate a bit in a goofy way that made the other laugh, then sank into the enjoyably hot water.

“Well I don't wanna relax in blood and dirt soaked water, although I hear it's good for your skin.” Nate turned around, so his back and, most importantly, butt was in front of Deacon's shielded gaze. Gently, teasingly slow, he lowered his towel, as it slipped over his toned cheeks and slumped to the floor. Over his shoulder, he saw his audience take a deep breath and adjust his glasses further up his nose.

As Bullseye dipped into the water and nestled up against his partner, he felt a growing hardness poke him in the back, and although he was flattered, he decided to ignore it for now. Deacon wrapped his arms around him and held him close, whereto they sat in silence for a few moments, eyes closed and just existing in the same space. It hadn't been this calm for weeks.

“This is nice...” Deacon whispered and watched Nate reach over to where a radio stood on a table nearby. Just as it switched on, Travis was introducing The Wanderer. “Is this something people did way back when?”

“You haven't done this before?” Nate leaned back again, and felt sweet kisses land on his ear.

“No,” Deacon spoke lowly between kisses, and tightened his grip around the other man's hairy chest. “Not in warm and, hopefully, purified water.”

Again they fell into a comfortable silence, as the radio sung lowly for them. Christ it felt good to be able to relax, to just … let his guard down every now and again, and he did it without worry around Nate. This man had saved the spy more times than he could bother to count, and having witnessed him saving others too only elated him further. He held his hands together just by the surface of the water, and pressed them together quickly, causing water to squirt out.

“What are you doing?” Nate chuckled as he watched the water manage to shoot over the edge.

“Just enjoying my break from the big bad outside world,” Deacon said with a faux shaking voice, putting a scary tone on for his words. He squirted a few fast times, then had an idea. “Ok, watch this.” He lowered his head a bit as if to aim, reloaded his water handgun, and fired.

The water went in a beautiful curve through the air, and masterfully extinguished a candle that stood in the windowsill at the foot of the tub.

“That settles it!” Deacon spoke with a sudden loudness and shot his chest forward, pushing Nate forward in a laugh. “I here by proclaim myself as Bullseye! You must now be the master of disguises for the Railroad, as you will need to spy on the most dangerous, most handsome vault dweller, till he finally shows up at your HQ!” He removed his sunglasses and clumsily put them on the previous Bullseye.

“What about the wig?” Nate laughed and adjusted the glasses.

“That, uhh, takes a bit to come off...” Deacon chuckled nervously, and felt his heart skip a few beats as he sat without his sunglasses on. “Besides, you already have such magnificent hair!” He then attempted to use water to style Nate's dark brown hair into a pompadour, but it just fell flat and slicked back. “Oh, seems as if your hair doesn't have the same incredible trained form as my definitely-not-a-wig hair. You do not deserve to wear these.” And rather quickly, he put his sunglasses back on.

As their laughter died down, they sat still once again under the warm water. In the background, you could hear what sounded like a crowded party going down in the settlement, most likely at the Comet; a small bar that was quickly constructed under the demand of Hancock, the name inspired by the cosmic name “Starlight Drive In”, and he wanted to stay on theme.

“Sounds like they're having fun down there,” Nate spoke lowly in a relaxed tone, resting his head against Dee's chest.

“We can have fun here too,” Deacon snickered, and you could clearly hear his intent.

His fingers glided over a hairy trail that went south over strong muscles. A “ _hmmn_ ” came from the sniper, as fingers graced what they were looking after blindly, as Deacon couldn't see through both his glasses and the dim light. His own stiffening prick hadn't calmed down after the short strip tease his partner in crime had performed just minutes ago, and he was delighted to find the other tensing up just as easily.

“Wanna have fun, Boss?” Deacon whispered and nibbled at Nate's ear, as he slowly fondled the prick he loved the most. To be in an intimate moment with the General of the Minute Men, the hero and legend of the commonwealth, and freer of synths, was arousing even just in thought.

“ _Mmmh_ I know you'll make it worth my while,” Nate chuckled and crawled a slight bit backwards so he sat as close to the hands as possible. Every touch made a warm static bloom in his chest, that would tangle together and curl around his body. “ _Haah, mm,_ feels good,” he hummed.

“Yeah? Is it better than when you do it yourself?” Deacon growled from a lustful place deep within him, as he bit gently down on a shoulder, eliciting a surprised gasp.

“You have no idea the things you do to me, _ahh, Dee_ ,” Nate moaned lightly when the grasp around him tightened. His hips involuntarily moved to meet the skilled, soft hand. “You're so … soft,” he choked on his words.

“You like it when I'm like this, huh? Soft and kind and loving,” Deacon whispered into tan, clean skin, that smelled perfectly of soap. He kissed gently as he felt his lovers moans travel all around, from where it started between his legs, till where they escaped through parted lips. His hand ran all the way up the completely hardened cock, then squeezed the head slightly, before going down and repeating. He knew the rhythm that Nate would go crazy for, and he could feel it happening. “ _Aahh, hah, ha-mmnh._ ” His other free hand caressed the inside of a thigh, then let the fingers explore further up to meet the pair of balls and stroked them slightly.

“I'm, _hn-ah_ , _shit_ , not gonna last lo- _oh-_ ng if you touch me there!” Nate loudly objected, yet he still moved into the touch, definitely wanting much more. He matched the rhythm that stroked him, and as he moved, his back would rub against Dee's almost as-hard-as-possible dick.

Deacon let his fingers travel a bit further down, hoping to reach the entrance to the snipers body, but it was just out of reach, damnit. He settled for using his middle finger to massage the perineum, and his palm rubbing against the balls.

“ _Dee_ ,” Nate dragged out his name nice and long, his hands had iron grips on the edges of the tub. He was huffing and puffing roughly, staring down at the hands working him over, and “ _fuck, shit, ahh_ ” it was the best sight around.

“Yes, Bullseye?” Deacon kissed the side of his partners face.

“Please, go faster, _yes_ ,” Nate cried as he shut his eyes, guiding a hand behind him and grabbed on to Deacon's neck.

“Well, you did say please,” Deacon snickered.

When the pace increased, Nate sat as possibly still as he could, so to not interrupt the pattern of the spy's masterfully done hand-job. He leaned his head backwards and over the others shoulder, mouth wide and wanting to scream out. “ _God, ohh fuck,_ ” he was getting close fast, and although he didn't want this to end yet, “ _fuck yes, Dee,_ ” he didn't hold back as he reached the peak, and his climax rushed through him in a toe-curling feat.

“ _Hmm_ that's nice, ain't it?” Deacon crooned, as he drew out the orgasm the best he could; emptying and exhausting his soldier-his lover. His man.

“God, Deacon,” Nate gasped for air. “Fuck, that was … yeah.” He planted plenty of sloppy kisses against the large, self-satisfied grin the ginger bore.

“Do you think we're done?” The reason behind the grin became obvious, and although Deacon felt his fellow agent slump and relax, he didn't wanna be cheated for his intermission between their bloody travels. Getting nearly killed was definitely worth it, when he at the end of the day got to do this.

Nate didn't resist at all, just a single sigh came out, as two hands grabbed his hips and urged him up, causing water to splash over the jagged edges of the tub.

“How do you want me?” He smiled slyly and ran his hands down a shining, soft, wet bottoms; joyfully inviting Dee forward. He squeezed and spread his wet cheeks fervidly.

“Bend over for me, baby,” Deacon whispered with a sultry tone, as he put a soft hand to a strong back and pushed him downward.

Nate complied with slowly bending over, putting his hands on the edge of the tub in front of him and arched his back, jutting his sculpted ass up. He spread his legs the best he could as he knelt there, although the tub didn't offer much width. Bullseye was still slightly delicate and tender after the sensual touch that he had barely recovered from, but he longed to please his lover properly.

“Damn Nate, you look fucking unreal...” Deacon landed a hand with a light smack on Nate's cheek. “You sure you're not a synth? Inhumanely good looking, much like myself.”

Nate chuckled and pushed a bit backwards till he bumped into the crotch of his companion, and felt his hard erection land perfectly, as if it was moulded to fit him, fit between him, inside him. Man, all these thoughts and feelings almost made him hard again. As he grinded slowly, he heard a small “ _fuck_ ” from behind, to which he grinned largely.

The spy readjusted himself, putting his aching member downward and between Nate's legs, then continued to grind as he rubbed the two together. Every movement gave him joyful, ecstatic bolts of pleasure, causing him to leak into the water. He leaned forward to let kisses travel from a tanned neck, back and forth over both shoulders and as far down the back he could reach, without removing himself nor ending the calm thrusts.

Nate let out a sensual mix of hisses from soreness, and low moans as he felt a thumb rub gently against his entrance. Suddenly all movement stopped, and he sighed even though he knew what was coming next. He rested his head on his hands as he heard the lid get screwed off the glass bottle of oil, and soon after felt the greasy improvised lubricant get poured onto him.

Deacon hummed as he put the bottle aside again, then went on to let a finger calmly glide over the other man's entrance continuously, as if he was petting a cat, and in such he received impatient whines. Gently, he let in the tip of one finger and instantly felt the area tensing up, but understood from Bullseye's gasp then deep breaths, that he had it under control. He chuckled self satisfied as he slowly pushed further in, driving “ _hahh, oh, huhm,_ ” out of his partner. He didn't wait long before he added another finger, then received a “ _God._ ”

The kneeling Bullseye reached a hand backwards and grabbed on to Dee's intruding hand. “Please, for God's sake, _more_.”

The other man felt his heart beat hard and faster, which Deacon had doubted was possible. He leaned forward, letting his left hand support his weight on the edge of the tub, right next to Nate's own hand. His mouth could barely reach past a tan shoulder as he whispered: “Anything for the General.” A third finger entered, and as his leader reacted in wild pleasure, the spy himself remained as calm as he could. “That's the way boss, asking nicely will get you far. Credit where credit's due, you're doing an amazing job every single fucking day.” He thrust softly, but deeply.

“ _Aah, Dee, hmn, fuuck,_ ” Nate cried out as he pushed backwards, into the penetration. It felt incredible mixed with the praise he lived for.

“By every single good deed I see you do, every life saved, every purified water shared, caps donated, every. Single. Day.” Fingers plunged faster and harder.

Then they were removed, and Nate got a moment to catch his breath, to come up for air from the erotic touches that fought off soreness with ecstasy. He didn't have long, before he felt a larger width align with him. “ _Yes, hah,_ ” he heaved.

“I doubt you truly understand.” Deacon let just the tip go fully in, which offered him a prolonged moan. “You make me wanna be a better person.” He slipped out, then again in with just the head. Teasing like this gave him control, he put a hand on his partners shoulder, whilst the other held his growth in line. “You make me wanna... live...” With those words, he finally moved fully in, slowly and as calmly as he could manage with great restraint.

Nate gasped, then proceeded to take a deep breath as he enjoyed and loved getting filled so perfectly. As Deacon's unequalled cock went as far as it could, every inch sent thrills up Bullseye's back, and tingled the back of his head. “ _Dee..._ ”

The ginger man pulled out halfway, before driving back in at an easy pace. “Hats off to you, _Nate_ ,” he groaned and breathed audibly. “And only you, for making me feel so wanted, needed, loved.” He started going faster as his confession carried on, moving his painfully erect dick roughly into a smooth embrace. “ _Deacon! Ahh, hah, hohh, fuck me!_ ” It came from below louder and louder, along with water splashing against them and over the edge of the basin, and in rhythm with skin slapping skin.

An orchestra of emotions built up inside of Deacon. A warm, fuzzy and excited static danced wildly in his crotch, yet knives slit and stabbed his heart. One hand landed on Nate's throat, another across his chest, then pulled them both up into a straight position, with only their muscles and Nate's hands on the edge of the tub keeping them standing. As the liar continued to pile drive into his partner in crime, they turned their heads to face each other.

“I love you,” it spilled from his mouth. “Fuck, I really actually do.” His grip on a trained body tightened, his heart hurt from exposure. Although his rhythm went off key, he continued to pound with same intensity, and he had to fight not to break down from nerves and keep his voice levelled.

Nate nodded. First slowly, then fully. “Me too,” he wanted to cry, both from pleasure and affection. Finally he felt ready, felt allowed, to say “I love you too, Deacon.”

Somehow, through darkness and shades, Nate managed to look directly into Deacon's eyes, and the agent whom always changed, always attempted to hide himself from the world, always escaping, felt vulnerable. He had never felt this naked, as if that was possible as he was literally nakedly fucking this other man... whom he loved.

They moved like that for a moment, eyes searching each other forever, not knowing what they were searching for, as for the first time they were fully connected, completely together and closer. They panted in silence, no real moans nor real words.

Deacon had forgotten to act like someone else... for the briefest moment he had abandoned his own promise to never let this happen again. There wasn't room for love and compassion in a world that could tear it all away so swiftly with no remorse. He couldn't... he furrowed his brow, closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Nate. Although he met chapped and rough lips, he had never felt more welcome, more at peace.

He could fight his own anxiety... he was willing to try.

Their lips separated. Nate bent over again and pushed back onto Dee, riding him the best he could with sore knees. “ _Fuck, Dee, I.. ahh,_ ” he moaned louder than the radio played Sixty Minute Man.

Deacon himself had gotten lost inside his own mind with no map, but was quickly torn back by Bullseye. Surely he grabbed onto pumping hips and hurriedly caught on to the rhythm, even daring to increase it. “ _Nate, Goddamnit, fuck, fuck,_ ” he repeated his own moans again and again. The build-up wasn't long before he was ready to cum. “ _Arh, fucking God!_ ” His fingers dug deep into slippery hips and he arched forward, to rest his forehead on the back of Nate.

They rested for a moment, in silence on their knees. Nate waited patiently for how Deacon would act next, after such a heated confession. He watched cum drip from himself and into the water, his heart beating in the back of his neck. He shivered as Dee pulled out, then felt a weird relief as his body was emptied, followed by a hand caressing his back.

Deacon sat down in the tub again, and slowly, hesitantly, removed his spectacles. He looked directly at his lover, as they twisted their torso around to also look back, where they met blue eyes. The spy reached forward to gently pull the sharpshooter backwards and into a sitting position, into his loving embrace. The water wasn't nearly as high any more, as about half had been splashed overboard.

Bullseye rested finally, his head resting on top of a beating heart. “Do you... wanna talk about it?”

“What is there to say? Marry me?” Deacon rubbed his eyes and chuckled.

“Are you serious?” Nate tried to not jump up and stare at the other man. He was just too tired. “Technically I'm not married any more.”

“Oh my God, boss, I was kidding! Buy me dinner first! It's not like I've been stalking you for nearly a year now.” Deacon scuffed, chuckled nervously, and in general just huffed some weird noises.

Nate shrugged and they grew quiet, listening to Travis stutter on the radio. “This is really disgusting actually,” he said as he cringed at the sperm floating about.

“Yeah we should really get out,” Deacon said without hesitation, follow by his partner agreeing, then they hurried out.


End file.
